nova rewritten
by princess of apocolypse
Summary: she left her friends to become nova because of her. now 5 years nova is a famous band when playing in unova she sees him again will he find out nova is his lost beloved.. warning character death
1. Chapter 1

mays pov 5 years ago

it was a beautiful day the taillow where singing and not a single cloud was in the sky. three people where enjoying a breakfast of peachea berrie pancakes cooked by a man named brock.

brock attire includes white kackies a light green top with a orange and black vest and blue and white is from pewter city kanto

brock this amazing said ash ketchum.

ash attire includes baggy blue geans a black shirt a red hat and blue sneakers he is from pallet town kanto

right buddy ash asked pikachu

pika pika

to quote truely remarkable said may

mays attire is a red polo shirt with black bicker shorts and a white mini skirt on her head laid a red bandanna with a half pokemon ball symbol she is from pettleburg city hoenn.

as they finished beakfast pikachus ears shot up becuse in the distince was a girl whearing a short black dress thats pink in the a white beenie and a piplup in her arms pikachu was really excited becuse he knew that person her name was dawn pokemon co ordanatior just like may.

no way dawn ash said as he ran up and gave her a hug the others not far behind

hey dawn said brock hey dawn said may hey guys whats up crazy seeing u here

after they finished ceatching up they decided to travle together thangs turned for the worst

that night while may and dawn where geting wood for brock

hey may ya dawn i know what your doing what am i doing trying to get to ash what well stop it he is mine thats why im here right now to stop you ok well we should head back

as they headed back may reflected on what she just heard

AT DINNER

may had barely touched her stew may u all right asked brock ya brock just not hungry lissen im gonna turn in early night THE NEXT MORNING

for breakfast may only had an oran berry

that went on for the next week AT THE GRAND FESTABLE

FINALS may vs dawn

beautifly use stringshot mamoswine counter blizard

and thats it times up lies see who won

gongrates dawn

as we enterd the dressing room dawn was grongradulated on the win may dident even get 1 drew said she wasent bad for a amature.

i was about to head out for a new reagin called kalos or somethin like that.i was going to say good bye to ash and everyone but what i saw broke my heart.  
dawn and ash where kissing.

i desided to not tell anyone where i was i was almost out the door i heard ash say may wait where are u going.  
so he couldent follow me i said where ever the wind takes me.

and with that i left.i was heart browken so i started to sing a song i wrote

ghost of you selena gomez

Turn my back to the door

Feel so much better now

Don't even try anymore

Nothing left to lose

There's a force that's in the air Saying 'don't look back nowhere'

There's a force that's always there

And I'll never be quite the same

As I was before this Part of you still remains

Though its out of focus You're just somewhere that I've been And I wont go back again You're just somewhere that I've been

I'm breathing in, breathing out Ain't that what it's all about?

Living life crazy loud Like I have the right to

No more words in my mouth

Nothing left to figure out

but I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you

And I'll never be like I was The day I met you

Too naive, yes I was

Boy let's that's why i let you in Wear your memory like a stain

Can't erase or numb the pain

Here to stay with me forever

Breathing in, breathing out Ain't that what it's all about?

Living life crazy loud Like I have the right to No more words in my mouth Nothing left to figure out but I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you

One of these days,

I'll wake up from this bad dream I'm dreaming

One of these days i pray that I'll be over over over you

One of these days, I'll realize that I'm so tired of feeling confused But for now there's a reason that you're still here in my heart...

I'm breathing in, breathing out Ain't that what it's all about?  
Living life crazy loud

Like I have the right to No more words in my mouth

Nothing left for me to doubt but I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you

Breathing in, breathing out Breathing in, breathing out

Like i have the right to No more words in my mouth Nothing left to figure out

But I don't think I'll ever break through The ghost of you

ehen i heard some musitians playing in the backround and we sounnded okay

so after i changed my look to a red tanktop and black shorts and my hair died black with red highlightes and "killed" may

we went to a talent compotition and won 1st the croud chanted oncore

allright

i knew you were trouble taylor swift

Once upon time A few mistakes ago I was in your sights You got me alone You found me You found me You found me

I guess you didn't care

And I guess I liked that

And when I fell hard You took a step back Without me, without me, without me

And he's long gone

When he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me

Cause I knew you were trouble

when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretend he doesn't know That he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning

And I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your belt Is all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been

Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in

So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your sadest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now

Flew me to places I'd never been Till you put me down oh I knew you were trouble

when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble!

encore another okay

beggin on your knees victoria justice

You had it all The day you told me,

told me you want me I had it all But let you fool me, fool me completely Yeah I was so stupid To give you all my attention Cause that way you played me Exposed your true intention (Chorus)  
And one day I ll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah one day I ll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me I mess with her So I ll make sure you get what you deserve Yeah one day You ll be begging on your knees for me (2nd Verse)  
So watch your back Cause you don t know what or where I could get you I ve set the trap And when I m done then you ll know what I ve been through So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now?  
And I bet your nervous cause this song makes you freak out (Chorus)

And one day You ll be begging on your knees for me Yeah one day ..  
I ll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me (yeah)  
I mess with her (yeah)  
So I ll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day ..  
You ll be begging on your knees for me (Bridge)  
I know I m being bitter But I ma drive you under Cause you just don t, don t deserve Happy Ever After But what you did to me After you told me you ve never felt that way It was only just a game (and one day)  
And one day .  
(Chorus)  
I ll have you begging on your knees for me Yeah one day I ll have you crawling like a centipede You mess with me (yeah)  
I mess with her (yeah)  
So I ll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah)  
Yeah one day .  
You ll be begging on your knees

who are you guys asked someone

we are nova


	2. Chapter 2

me: welcome to chapter 2 of nova ash:yay may:lets do this me:disclamer ash:13 gummy bears does not own pokemon beacuse if she did drew and i would be fighting for mays love and dawn and paul would be in love.  
me:chapter two ingage

5 years later ash's pov

its been 5 years since that accursed day

[flash back day of the grand festable]

after the grand festable i was waiting for may and dawn to come back when they did i went to gongradulate dawn for her win.i saw may gather up her stuff and head for the door.  
i asked her where she was going i saw her hesatate and say where ever the wind takes me.  
and she left.

[the next day]

i rember the next day when i found out may had dawn and i were eating lunch at the the news came on. breaking news said the reporter a body was found in the remains of spec forrest the person was identified as may maple famous news hit us hard we hurried up to spec forrrest.

when we got there it was to far as the eye can see burned walked around i saw something red in the trees it was mays bandanna

as soon as i got it down i stuffed it away and hid it from the others.

[present day]

today i was walking around asparta city. when iris ran over to a poster it said concert tonight featuring nova free

ash can we go to novas concert tonight sure iris

[that night]

we were entering the building we herd the dj say if u want 3 vip tickets you just have to tell me which famos co-ordanatior died 5 years ago

of corse i knew the awncer and i got it right

we were exicted to meet nova. we headed back stage when i bumped into someone

when i looked up it was singer of sameson

it was relly her.i was in a state if shock

she was whearing a black dress with a blue sweater ahd black 2-inch heals her blonde hair ties black pony tail.

hello earth to.. she said 


End file.
